lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Lonmouth
' House Lonmouth' is a large Vandal House located inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and living within their seat of Evenfall Hall and dominating the province of Hull inside the Grand State of Tree Hill. House Lonmouth is the vassal of House Scott, and is one of the more loyal of the houses of Tree Hill, but this loyalty shifted after the Fall of Tree Hill as two members died during the siege, and the survivor was a supporter of Lucas Scott. The powerbase of House Lonmouth is the province of Hull, and their seat of Evenfall Hall where they make a wealthy living of the mines that dot the land, and the farmland that is also intermingled amongst. They blazon their arms with quartered of six: red lips strewn on yellow, yellow skulls strewn on black. Since the fall of House Targaryan they have taken to actually having family words and their words are "The Choice Is Yours". House Lonmouth went southward with House Targaryan during the original expansion into the south, and they were for much of their history a sworn house of House Targaryan. Following the exile of House Targaryan they became a bannerman of House Scott and were given command of Hull due to the loyalty they showed the Scotts during the early days of their reign, and this paid off big when the minerals in the hills of Hull were discovered. During the Fall of Tree Hill the family lost two members alongside numerous retainers and following the battle the heir of the house fell in with Lucas Scott, and this turned the loyalty of the house somewhat against the old bastion that it had once been. History Early History House Lonmouth went southward with House Targaryan during the original expansion into the south, and they were for much of their history a sworn house of House Targaryan. Following the exile of House Targaryan they became a bannerman of House Scott and were given command of Hull due to the loyalty they showed the Scotts during the early days of their reign, and this paid off big when the minerals in the hills of Hull were discovered. During the Fall of Tree Hill the family lost two members alongside numerous retainers and following the battle the heir of the house fell in with Lucas Scott, and this turned the loyalty of the house somewhat against the old bastion that it had once been. Noteable Members Family Members *Richard Lonmouth ** † Melesa Lonmouth. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill *** † Obella Lonmouth. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill **** † Franklin Lee II. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ***Victor Lonmouth ****Quinn James (Quinn Lonmouth) *****Victor Lonmouth II. ***Myriam Lonmouth ***Heather Lonmouth (Heather Oakheart) ****Rasmen Oakheart *****Crasten Oakheart *****Hargen Oakheart *****Myriam Oakheart *****Richard Oakheart ***Garth Lonmouth ***Tristifer Lonmouth ****Quinn James *****Haley Lonmouth *****Freyda Lonmouth *****Della Lonmouth ***Natalei Lonmouth Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Tree Hill Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne